


The Fountain Of Happiness

by TheAnonymousFriend



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23399752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnonymousFriend/pseuds/TheAnonymousFriend
Summary: Koharu encourages Satoshi and Gou to write down what makes them happy and make a wish to the ‘Fountain of Happiness’ in order for it to remain a reality. A hopefully cute one-shot about Gou and Satoshi getting together! (:
Relationships: Gou/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 10
Kudos: 89





	The Fountain Of Happiness

“Okay, so both of you need to write down five things that make you happy for this to work,” a young Koharu says to Satoshi and Gou, as they stand by a luxurious white-coated fountain, speaking over the rough fragmented water that splashes into perfect layers until it reaches the bottom.

“I thought you didn’t believe in this stuff, Koharu? I don’t mind that we’re doing this, but it’s pretty rare for you to recommend it to us, and you’re not even doing it yourself...” Gou says in a state of confusion and curiosity. “W-Well, I did it already! So I thought I’d just get you two to do it too,” she exclaims.

The three of them were actually standing by a very popular wishing fountain, except rather than making a wish to it, you need to tell the fountain what matters to you most, or as Koharu said, what makes you the happiest. Rumor has it that the fountain will grant eternal happiness among those five things, making it definite that you would never lose that happiness. Of course, the two young boys are not only dense, but they had never heard of such a thing to begin with, in the end also being unaware to Koharu’s true intentions.

“Well, it sounds like fun!” Satoshi’s smile widens, unsurprisingly on board with putting happy thoughts into the fountain. Koharu sighs, “Just make sure you don’t say what you put on there, spilling only makes the fountain uneasy to your wishes, or so they say.” Gou simply stares, unamused to the story of the fountain. “Do you actually believe this stuff, Satoshi?” he asks. Satoshi looks at Gou happily and responds, “Even if it were proven to never be true, I think it’s still a lot of fun to express your hope in what makes you happy, which is why it doesn’t matter! If you don’t believe, you can just move on like normal, but the same goes for if you do, and even then, maybe it has some kind of good luck charm!” 

Gou stares in surprise for a single moment, until he recollects his thoughts and smiles back at Satoshi. “I’ll keep that in mind, Satoshi,” he says, whilst Koharu stares at the both of them smugly. “Well, I have to go to school soon and I’m sure my dad has some kind of weird job for you both, so let’s hurry.”

As both boys write down onto a small piece of paper the five things they feel make them the happiest, Gou’s expression becomes tense. Satoshi notices, but decides not to ask, assuming that Gou was just trying to think properly about what to write. Eventually, they finish writing, and fold their paper whilst grasping it with both hands, making silent prayers in their head to the fountain, ultimately throwing a coin into the fountain as the token of luck. They both then put their papers into their pockets and head back to the laboratory, parting ways with Koharu as she heads off to school.

“Now that that’s done, I’m gonna go and wash up properly before the professor needs us,” Gou says to Satoshi, but as he walks off, something slips from his pocket. “Aah, Gou, you-“ unable to recall his attention, Satoshi picks up what fell, and realises it was Gou’s wishing paper. However, Satoshi unfortunately did not realise until he read it.

  1. My Pokémon I’ve caught so far, including Raboot, make me very happy.
  2. Knowing what my dream is.
  3. My family and friends.



“Family and friends, huh, I wonder if that includes me.”

4\. Being able to explore each region.

5\. ....Being with Satoshi...everyday.

Satoshi stops in his tracks, staring at the paper, curious as to why he doesn’t just count in the friends part. It would make sense, wouldn’t it? Maybe he just couldn’t think. As constant thoughts rummage around his head, Gou returns from his quick wash up, however...

“Maybe you should wash up, too, it seems the professor is bus-...busy...anyway...is that...” Gou stares in realisation of what Satoshi is holding, immediately trying to rummage his own pockets to check that it wasn’t his. Unable to grasp any words, Gou feels overwhelmed with embarrassment and immediately runs off.

“Gou! Wait!” Satoshi begins chasing after Gou, while still trying to piece together what he meant. After a while of chasing, Gou finally stops, out of breath, with Satoshi still close behind.

“Gou-“

“Leave me alone! I can’t explain it, you must be uncomfortable, so please....just leave me alone.”

Satoshi couldn’t help but feel frustrated in that moment. Silence rings out, until the sound of Satoshi’s footsteps get louder and louder. He grabs Gou by the shoulders and stares into his eyes. Gou is yet again at a loss for words, only capable of listening in that moment. “It doesn’t make me uncomfortable and you shouldn’t just run off like that. What if you got hurt because you were too distracted to know where you were going?” Satoshi asks, with a hint of anger temporarily lingering. He momentarily lets go of Gou’s shoulders and reaches into his own pockets. Satoshi grabs his hand and wraps it around a small piece of crumpled paper, still locking his eyes with Gou’s. “I’m sorry that I read yours rather than giving it back, so it’s only fair you read mine.”

Gou slowly looks down at their hands being slightly intertwined, still too stunned by the moment to say anything. Little by little, he uncurls his own hand to read the crumpled paper.

The both of them were two peas in a pod, being completely alike and yet absolutely different at the same time. Satoshi’s first four were similar to Gou’s, being appreciative of his Pokémon, family, friends and adventures. “I know I don’t really say it in any way that could mean more than a friend, but I’m not good with it to begin with,” Satoshi says with a hint of embarrassment lingering in his tone.

5\. Gou makes me super happy! I hope he always stays by my side.

Gou’s eyes widen whilst reading the final one, but before he could even process anything, let alone speak, he feels a gentle pair of lips meet his own. Satoshi had kissed Gou, and usually Gou would not know what to think. On the contrary, he knew he had strong feelings for Satoshi and immediately kissed back. Finally breaking apart, they smile at each other.

“I like you, Satoshi,” Gou confidently states.

“I like you too, Gou!” he responds happily.

“Let’s go back and see what we can do today!” Gou says as he grabs Satoshi’s hand, both of them running back to the laboratory at their own pace together.

_Thank you for granting my real wish, fountain._ They both think to themselves in unison.


End file.
